Mary Poppins and the Order of the Phoenix
by meowcat
Summary: This is a sort of crossover. Mary Poppins goes with Jane to Hogwarts when Jane gets her letter. Year 5 for Harry, etc.
1. An Owl Arrives

Mary Poppins and the Sorcerer's Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Mary Poppins or any characters from the Harry Potter series, and do not make any money off of them. I do own the plot and apologize if I have inadvertently taken someone else's idea. 

Author's Note: This story is based off of Mary Poppins, the movie, and not the books. It is also based off of the series of Harry Potter. And, yes, I do realize that Mary Poppins takes place before women could vote, but I much preferred to make it at this time.

Chapter 1

            "Aaugh!" cried Ellen, the housemaid, as an owl swooped into the Banks' household from the open window. "Mary! Mary!"

            Mary, the Banks' cook, ran into the dining room. "What is it, Ellen? What's happened? Shall I call the missus?"

            "Catch it! Catch it, Mary! Yes, call the missus!" 

            "Mrs. Banks! Oh, Mrs. Banks! There's an owl in the dining room!"

            Mrs. Banks came hurriedly into the dining room. The owl landed on the brass teapot and Mary cautiously went over to it.

            "There's a piece of paper on its leg, mum," Mary said.

            "Then take it off, Mary, do be quick about it." Mrs. Banks said, coming over to stand beside Mary.

            "Missus, it's an envelope. It's addressed to Jane, in all queerness." Mary turned the envelope over and over. "Here it is, mum. What a strange name- Hogwarts."

            "I'll look at it, first. I don't want to give it to Jane without looking at it." Mrs. Banks opened the envelope and looked at the two papers it contained. A moment later, her eyes closed and she fell back.

***

            "Mrs. Banks? Mrs. Banks?" Winifred Banks opened her eyes to see three people staring down at her. Gray haired Mary, plain Ellen, and a handsome woman with dark brown hair.

            Mrs. Banks, recovering her senses, sat up. "Mary Poppins! It's so lovely to see you. Why have you come back?"

            Leaning her parrot umbrella up against the wall, Mary Poppins stood up and smiled. "I hadn't intended to come back, Mrs. Banks. I've come to escort Jane to Hogwarts."

            "Why, Miss Poppins. How could you know that I've just today received a letter. Perhaps you can explain to me what this is all about? I'm don't understand. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Oh, dear. George won't be happy at all."

            "Mrs. Banks, Hogwarts is the best school for teaching children to be witches and wizards in all of Britain. You ought to be delighted that Jane is wanted to be a student."

            "But what about Michael? I don't mind if Jane goes, although George won't like it. But Michael, he'll want to go too."

            "Don't worry about that, Mrs. Banks. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I shall write to Professor Dumbledore immediately."

            "Professor Dumbledore?"

            "Yes, Mrs. Banks. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. I shall take Jane out Saturday to buy her school things. You may arrange the matter with Mr. Banks tonight. I will be receiving a letter back day after tomorrow from Professor Dumbledore, I expect."

            "But, Miss Poppins. I don't understand. How are you associated with this Professor Dumbledore?"

            "I studied at Hogwarts for seven years and taught for two. Dumbledore wishes me to return to teach this year. It will be most convenient for me to take and supervise Jane, and you won't have to spare Ellen or Cook. Now, then, I shall write the letter to Dumbledore. I think that nothing should be mentioned to the children yet. They shall be told that I am merely here to visit." Mary Poppins went into the parlor and began to write. Once finished, she tied the letter to the owl's leg and re-opened the window, letting the owl fly away.


	2. Parlor Conversations

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda... but the plot's mine!!!  
  
A/N: Although Winifred is a suffragette, this still takes place modern- day... since a Hogwarts of that era would only (maybe) have an Albus and Minerva, and her character is undeveloped besides her interest, and I found the conflict between her work and home lives so interesting. So please suspend disbelief if you can. And if you can't, stop reading, or do anything, just don't flame.  
  
FYI, this takes place at the beginning of fifth year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winifred Banks waited anxiously for her husband to get home. Not anxious to see him, understand, but anxious to get her news over with so that Miss Poppins could talk some sense into him. They'd been married fifteen years last month, and still she remained as she had- a suffragette who bent to every whim of her husband. What a hypocrite she was- and how weak!  
Of course, George had been wonderful once Miss Poppins had left last time. But slowly- how quickly men forget!- he'd faded back to his old ways. He was better than he had been, but he had not 'gone to fly a kite' with Michael in years.  
She was glad Miss Poppins was back. Firstly, the last governess had been dismissed the day before. None of them stayed long. It was so hard to replace a person as talented as Mary Poppins. And, of course, if this Hogwash school was real, Winifred certainly didn't want her daughter attending alone. She knew nothing about this place, and she would have ignored the letter and thrown it away, had Miss Poppins not shown up with a good recommendation for the place.  
"Hello, Winifred," George Banks called as he came through the door. He was grinning- Winifred hoped this meant he'd be in a good mood to accept what she had to say.  
"Erm- George, dear, I've something to tell you." she began hesitantly. "Jane received a letter today..."  
"Oh, did she? Splendid, splendid," he said absentmindedly, hanging his coat on the hook near the door and leaning his walking stick against the umbrella stand. As he bent, he caught sight of another object leaning against the furniture. He slowly unbent, his face white. "Winifred, please tell me the meaning of this!" he hissed, pointing to the black umbrella propped against the wall, its parrot's head prominent.  
"Well, dear-" Winifred began nervously. "It has to do with Jane's-"  
"Am I to understand that that Poppins woman has come back?" George roared.  
"She has," came a demure voice from the stairway. Mr. Banks whirled and gaped at Mary Poppins, who stood calmly and with strength on the stairs. "I have just finished saying hello to Jane and Michael, and Ellen is giving them their baths."  
"Listen here, you don't mean to introduce that sort of... preposterous behavior that went on when you were employed here before, do you?" George Banks rasped. His eyes were bulging and his face was red. He looked quite ready to explode.  
"I am certain I don't know what you mean," Mary Poppins said coldly. She came down the rest of the staircase and lay one hand on his shoulder. He reached up a hand to bat her away, but not before she spoke. "Do you remember how happy you were, last time, after I'd left?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"Do you believe that I, an upstanding woman, would engage in any behavior that could be called preposterous?" she asked.  
He shook his head.  
"Winifred, I'm going upstairs to change. Whatever you have to say can wait until I get back." Once he had gone, Winifred turned to Mary.  
"Was that... was that magic?" she asked in a tremulous voice.  
"Of course not," Mary said with a small snort of laughter. "I merely reminded him of things he had forgotten. It could not be less magical."  
"Oh, good," Winifred sighed, visibly relieved. "So- Jane wouldn't be learning anything awful like- mind control, would she?"  
"Certainly not," Mary said imperiously, raising herself to her full height, a few inches taller than Winifred. "Mind-control is one of the Unforgivable Curses. Mrs. Banks, if I may be so forward, unless Jane has been brought up quite differently than I am sure you or I would wish her to be, she will have nothing to do with those."  
"Yes, yes, of course," Winifred said. "I'm sorry. I'm sure I seem quite stupid to you. But please, bear in mind, this is all quite new to me. It's hard to understand."  
"Naturally. I apologize, of course, Mrs. Banks." Mary said graciously.  
As soon as she finished speaking, there was a thumping on the stairs that could not, under any circumstances, have been George Banks. A moment later, Jane came running into the room. She was clad in a robe and her nightgown, and her hair hung, dripping, down her back.  
"Aren't you glad Miss Poppins is back, Mum?" Jane asked. Since Mary's prior visit, she had grown several inches, according to both regular tape measures and Mary Poppins' magic one. "And she says you and Dad have a surprise for me. What is it?"  
"That, Miss Poppins, was too forward," Winifred said as sternly as it was possible for her to do. "You shouldn't have told her. After all, I haven't even spoken to George, yet."  
"Come on, Mum," Jane pleaded.  
"Not until I've spoken to your father, dear," Winifred said firmly. "Now, you go ahead upstairs and make sure that Michael's not being... well, Michaelish."  
"I'll find out sooner or later," Jane warned before disappearing back upstairs.  
"Yes, I'm sure, dear," Winifred said absentmindedly.  
"Mrs. Banks, I don't think you understand what an opportunity this is for Jane," Mary Poppins said briskly. "I am on very close terms with the Headmaster, and my cousin is one of the prominent teachers. All of the teachers are quite well informed about their subjects, Mrs. Banks, and I would be happy to teach Jane her basics from Muggle school after hours, if you would like."  
"Muggle?" Winifred asked, feeling her eyes widen. "Are you insulting me?"  
"Certainly not!" Mary Poppins looked offended. "Muggle is the word we use for non-wizards."  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course," Winifred said, nodding her head, attempting to appear as though she understood. However, all of this was quite over her head. After all, she'd thought Miss Poppins was one of a kind.  
"I assure you, Hogwarts is the safest place for anyone to be in these times." Mary added.  
"'These times'? I don't understand. We have nothing to worry about," Winifred said, mystified.  
"Mrs. Banks, there is a wizard named Voldemort who was, until fifteen years ago, the most evil presence known to wizards and Muggles alike."  
"He can't have been," Winifred said, crossing her arms. "If he was the most evil presence known to Muggles, why haven't I heard of him?"  
"Not even Voldemort is stupid enough to reveal to Muggles that there are such things as wizards." Mary said patiently. "The point is, Voldemort came back to power in June. Practically the only place you can guarantee to be safe for Jane is Hogwarts."  
Winifred felt, instinctually, that she ought to trust the woman. After all, she had been the best nanny the children had ever had, and she'd done the impossible and made George change, even if it had only been briefly. Besides, the name Voldemort, when said, made her feel very cold inside, and sent shivers down her spine, though the house was warm, pressing with August heat.  
"What about Michael?" she asked slowly. "If they are in danger, what shall I do with Michael?"  
"Don't you worry about Michael, Mrs. Banks, I know a home with plenty of people that is completely safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." A moment later, when she'd noticed the frightened look on Winifred's face, she said kindly, "I don't mean to worry you, but I do think you ought to nurture Jane's talent at wizardry, and neither of them are likely to be in danger at all."  
"You had better take them," Winifred said, feeling her voice trembling. "What's the usual starting age at this Hogwash school."  
"Hogwarts, Mrs. Banks. Students start at age eleven."  
"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'd better go talk to my husband." As Winifred stood, Mary grabbed her arm.  
"You'd better stay here, Mrs. Banks." she said quietly. "Perhaps I can help. I have rather an extensive knowledge about Hogwarts."  
"All right, then," Winifred said slowly, sitting down again. "You'd better mention Voldemort- is that what you said?- to George."  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if he knows one of us has gone bad, won't he assume we all are? Forgive me if I am being forward again, but that is how I am."  
"No, no, you're right," Winifred said, nodding slowly as she considered the matter. "We had better use the time we've got to discuss, because to convince George, we have to have a good plan."  
  
R+R, please! I want to know if it stinks... 


	3. Where is Number Twelve?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And you probably already knew that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jane packed her trunk, humming softly to herself. It was the song about a spoonful of sugar. Mary Poppins had taught it to them a long while ago, but she could remember it clearly still.  
She could hardly believe her good luck- she would get to do magic, exactly as Miss Poppins did. Poor Michael. She wanted him to be a wizard, but half of her- the mean half, she thought angrily- hoped she'd be the only one granted this privilege. Of course, she was certain he would. She ought to have known- they'd been able to clean their nursery once, long ago, by magic. But she'd been more talented then... would she be now?  
The lid of the trunk snapped shut easily. Jane had packed very few possessions, after she'd been told that she would need a great deal of the room for things she'd buy while shopping for school supplies.  
Michael's trunk was already downstairs, and they were all ready to leave. Jane lugged her trunk down the stairs. As she reached the landing, the trunk landed on her foot. As she yelled, Ellen came running out to help her.  
Soon, Mary, Michael and Jane were ready to go.  
"Goodbye, darlings, and do be careful," Winifred said, kissing her children tearfully. "I shall see you next summer, if not at Christmastime."  
"We'll be seeing you soon," Ellen puffed. Her face was still red from hauling the trunk- she was not the strongest person in the world.  
"Tell us how the cooking is," Cook said, patting Jane's head.  
"Where's Dad?" Michael asked, looking around.  
"He went to work," Winifred said, not meeting his eyes.  
A still, unpleasant silence fell over the room.  
"We'd better be going," Mary Poppins said briskly, clapping her hands. "Come on, get your trunks outside, and I'll get the bus."  
As soon as the trunks were on the curb, Mary opened her umbrella. Jane noticed with surprise that one of the poles on the top was thicker than the others. In fact, it wasn't even metal, but a smooth wood. Miss Poppins detached the rod and closed the umbrella. She waved her wand once and, with a bang, a large bus appeared in the road. A pimply, teenaged boy stepped off and quickly waved his own wand. The trunks lifted off the ground and floated onboard.  
"Thank you, Stan," Mary said politely, pulling out a handful of odd coins, which she pressed into his hand.  
Stan stared at the amount, which was apparently quite a lot. "Always a pleasure, Miss Poppins," he said breathlessly.  
"Come on, Jane and Michael, are you planning to dawdle there forever?" Mary said in her usual sharp voice.  
It seemed as though they were riding for a very long time, and when they finally stepped off of the bus, Jane was so shaky from a number of very near accidents and so tired, she barely noticed her surroundings.  
They walked several streets, Mary briskly, and Jane and Michael trotting tiredly behind her, lugging their trunks, trying to keep up. When they finally arrived at their apparent destination, Jane looked around at the many homes on the street.  
"Wait, where's number twel-" she managed before Mary Poppins clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Be quiet, do you understand?" she said fiercely. She pulled her wand out again and, moments later, houses ten and fourteen had moved over to allow space for the missing number twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
***  
  
Miss Poppins stepped forward and pressed the doorbell. Shrieks echoed from inside the house, and Michael clapped his hands over his ears. Moments later, the door was opened by a man who was also clutching his ears. A dark figure was visible in the background, tugging at what looked like curtains, though there was no window.  
"Mary!" the man who had answered the door cried, pleased.  
"Hello, Remus," she said. In one of her rare shows of affection, she reached forward and hugged him, as the howls abruptly halted. "It's so good to see you again." As she pulled back, she halted. "Sirius," she said in a low voice.  
Jane had never heard such a name before- she'd thought the woman was saying 'serious'- but the man who had been pulling at the curtains responded to it.  
"Mary," he said in return. His voice was cool and carefully unemotional. "Nice to see you."  
"A pleasure, as always," she said in a tone just as serene.  
"This must be Michael," the first man, Remus, said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. "You'll be staying here with us. And this is Jane, correct?"  
She nodded and reached forward to shake his hand. While Michael was shy around adults, she often got along with them quite easily. Besides, she liked this mild man. He was calm and quiet in a way her father had never been.  
"Molly will show you to your rooms," Remus said kindly. "Sirius, why don't you go get her?"  
"Of course," the man agreed, looking relieved for the excuse to go. He hurried out of the room.  
"Is Molly your maid?" Michael inquired with great interest.  
"Oh, no, certainly not!" Remus laughed. "She's a very good friend of ours, and she gets along very well with children. She ought to, as she's got seven."  
"Seven!" Jane gasped against her will. She had only ever heard of families with so many children.  
"Or I had seven." A woman's voice said. A plump, motherly lady came bustling out of the kitchen, tucking her wand into a pocket of her jet black robes. Her hair was red, a striking shade. Her face showed every sign of pain, until she caught sight of Mary Poppins. "Oh, Mary, you're back!" she cried, rushing forward to embrace the woman. "Alastor and Sirius said they didn't think you'd come, after all this time, and with your job in the Ministry and all. . ." she trailed off at Mary's severe look.  
"You know perfectly well that I wouldn't do such a thing, Molly Weasley."  
The woman reddened and opened her mouth to speak, whether in anger or apology Jane couldn't tell.  
"Molly had very adamant faith that you'd come, Mary." Remus interrupted. "Don't take it out on her. Of course she knew."  
"Yes, of course, Remus," Mary said, breathing deeply. "It's only that it's been such a long journey, and there was such a risk. I apologize, Molly."  
"There, there, it's all over," Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly, patting the woman's shoulder. "Now, I'll just get Jane and Michael upstairs and settled in, and Remus'll get you some tea."  
"Thank you," Mary said, slumping into a chair.  
Jane was amazed by all of the peculiar items she saw adorning the house. Some were frightening, some just odd. She noticed Michael drew nearer to her side.  
"Don't be afraid, it's a nice old house, you'll see, even if it is dirty." Molly Weasley said cheerfully. "Now, Michael, you'll be in with Ron for the time being. That's in here." She opened one of the large, paneled doors to reveal a large, bright room. There were two twin beds, one tousled and one neatly made.  
"I told him to fix his bedclothes," Mrs. Weasley grumbled, striding in and whipping the covers up correctly over the unmade bed so that it looked as presentable as the other. "Now, then, Michael, dear, the far bed will be yours for now. Sirius will be getting the trunks, if I'm right." Moments later, Michael's trunk floated in the door, followed by Sirius, who was twitching his wand to direct it.  
"Hers is down at the end of the hall," the man said, nodding at Jane.  
"Thank you," Jane said politely. Michael said nothing until she nudged him none-to-gently and he remembered.  
"Michael, you can go ahead and unpack what you need, and I'll show your sister her room." Mrs. Weasley said, and she and Jane went out. "Now, Ginny and Hermione's room is full already- it's nowhere so big as Ron's, but there's really nowhere else, so I've set up a cot for you, if that'll be all right."  
"That's fine," Jane said, stooping to tug her trunk after her into the bedroom Mrs. Weasley entered.  
"I really am sorry, dear, but everyplace else is either filthy or occupied." Mrs. Weasley said apologetically. "I hope you like it in here. Let me know if you have any problems, won't you?"  
Jane caught a glimpse of something beige slithering into the room.  
"What's that?" she asked, going to poke at the object. Mrs. Weasley turned to look and her eyes glittered dangerously when she saw.  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" she bellowed. Moments later, two freckled, red-haired boys that could only be her sons popped into the room.  
"Ow, Mum, what'd you want to go and do that for?" one said, rubbing his ear and wincing. "We're nearly deaf."  
"WHAT IS THIS?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, pointing to the beige thing. "IT HAD BETTER NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WEASLEYS' WIZARDING WHEEZES!"  
"They're Extendable Ears, Mum," the second boy said earnestly. It was then that Jane noticed that both boys looked exactly alike. "They're one of our best ideas yet. You can eavesdrop with them."  
"GIVE THEM HERE." She held out her hand sternly. "FRED!"  
The boy who had first spoken handed her the object sullenly.  
"ARE THERE ANY MORE?" Both boys shook their head vehemently. "THERE HAD BETTER NOT BE!"  
"There aren't, Mum," said the other boy- who, Jane supposed, must be George. His eyes were wide and so innocent that it was obvious that he was lying.  
"Hey, who's she?" Fred asked, noticing Jane for the first time. He stared curiously at her, and she felt herself flush. She didn't do well when the attentions of those her own age were bestowed upon her.  
"This is Jane Banks. She's attending Hogwarts this year, and staying with us this summer. Her brother Michael will be with us all year." Mrs. Weasley explained. "And you are to be civil to them, do you understand?"  
"Perfectly, Mum," Fred said with the same wide-eyed look. Both he and his twin disappeared with a pop.  
"Don't you worry about them," Mrs. Weasley said when she noticed Jane's apprehensive look. "They aren't mean, but they are jokers. The worst you'll get is being turned into a canary, and I expect that won't happen. Ginny'll watch out for you- she has a knack for identifying those things. What do they call them? Canary creams, I think."  
"Where is- did you say- Ginny?" Jane asked curiously.  
"She, my son Ron and his friend Hermione have gone with my husband, Arthur, to work today." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling about the room and tidying up. "After he got off, they were supposed to go shopping for school supplies, and they'll be back around dinnertime. In the meantime, don't eat anything Fred and George give you."  
"Um... about school supplies," Jane began nervously. "I don't know at all about shopping for magical things. I don't even know where to go."  
"Diagon Alley, of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said absentmindedly. "Mary can take you, or I can. Hermione said before she left this morning that she'd be willing to take you, if we were busy.  
"I'll have dinner ready in about half an hour," she continued, going to the door, "and the others should be home shortly after, in time to catch most of the meal. You can get unpacked, if you like, or take a nap. I'll call you when dinner's ready, so you needn't worry about watching the time."  
Jane meant to thank the woman, but she fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
***  
  
Even before she sat down, Jane knew the dinner would be good from the wonderful aromas wafting up from the various dishes. There were several people she hadn't yet met at the table, but introductions were done as quickly as possible, since everyone was quite starving.  
Only a few minutes after they had begun eating, the front door opened. Sirius and a man named Kingsley Shacklebolt tensed, but relaxed once they had listened to the whisperings in the hallway for a couple seconds. Moments later, the door into the dining room opened.  
"Hi, Mum," a red-haired girl said, hurrying over to Mrs. Weasley and hugging her. Moments later, a man with the same shade of red hair, only slightly thinning on top, came to kiss her. A boy that must have also been a Weasley took a seat next to Remus Lupin, and a smiling girl sat next to him. The red-haired girl took a seat across from Jane, and immediately reached over the table to grab something off of her plate. "Don't eat this," she informed the girl. "They"-she nodded towards Fred and George- "put it there. It's a Canary Cream."  
"I told you to get rid of these!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, swooping down on them and grabbing away the cream. "Can't you behave well when we have guests?"  
"Nope," the younger boy said, his mouth full of food. "They can't."  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried in despair before she disappeared into the kitchen to dispose of the food. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" her voice was heard drifting back as the door closed.  
"Are you Jane?" the older girl asked kindly, helping herself to some pumpkin juice. When Jane nodded, she looked over and said, "and Michael, right?"  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," the red-haired girl said. "My name's Ginny." She reached her hand across the table for Jane to shake. "Fourth year. That's my brother Ron." Ginny nodded towards the boy with a full mouth. "And this is Hermione."  
"Fifth year," Ron said once he had swallowed. "And so's she," he said, inclining his head towards Hermione.  
Jane nodded and smiled politely, the only thing she knew to do. All three of them were far older than she was... she hadn't expected them to be so old, or so tall. She couldn't think of anything intelligent to say- or anything unintelligent, come to think of it.  
Ron finished his dinner first, which left him with a lot of time for talking.  
"Hey, Mum, when's Harry coming?" he asked. Jane noticed Hermione look up alertly in Mrs. Weasley's direction, waiting for her answer.  
"Let's see... what's today?" she mused.  
"Wednesday," the woman named Tonks said just as her hair switched to a bright violet shade. Jane still had not gotten used to this, although the woman had explained when they'd been introduced that she was a Metamorphmagus.  
"Tomorrow, then," Lupin said, obviously pleased.  
"I wish you could have gone to get him before his birthday," Hermione spoke up. "He really hates it there, and we could have given him a proper party."  
"It couldn't be managed, Hermione," Mr. Weasley reminded her from his seat next to his wife. "The Order has had quite a bit to do, and Harry is safe where he is. Besides, Dumbledore wants him to stay there."  
"Yes, we know," Ron said crossly.  
"Who's Harry?" Jane asked before she could stop herself. If Ellen or her mother could have seen her, they would have been awfully angry that she hadn't been perfectly polite. But though Jane tried very hard, for her mother's sake, she was very human. She wished she dared act up more often. Perhaps, now that she was away at school, she'd be more daring.  
The adults at the table all chimed in to tell the story, and Jane was left with eyes wide. She was sure that this boy was going to terrify her. Surely anyone who could defeat someone so powerful could only be a giant in every way.  
Mrs. Weasley stood and began to collect dishes, and several of the others jumped up to help. This seemed to be the signal for Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Jane and Michael to leave. Jane followed Ginny, who was the closest to her age, and had shown good intentions thus far.  
"Have you ever played Exploding Snap?" Ginny asked as they entered the three girls' bedroom.  
"Snap?" Jane thought about it. "Well, we once cleaned up my nursery by snapping."  
Hermione and Ginny made valiant, if unsuccessful, attempts not to laugh.  
"We're sorry," Ginny said. "We don't mean it. Exploding Snap's a card game. D'you want me to teach you?"  
"All right," Jane agreed amiably.  
"Hermione?"  
"I've got a new book, and it's got loads of stuff about the O.W.L.S. I'd better start studying now, so I'm ready in time. I'll sit out, but thanks, Ginny." With that, Hermione opened one of her parcels, pulled out a book, and settled in to begin reading.  
Ginny and Jane spent over an hour playing before Hermione finally gave up and came over to play as well. Jane ended up getting part of her bangs singed, but she realized she was really having fun for the first time she had in a long time.  
  
***  
  
When Jane woke, it was to Hermione shaking her shoulder.  
"Ginny's sleeping in a little later, but Mrs. Weasley's going to take you shopping for your school supplies. You'll want to be going now. The bathroom's down the hall, just past Ron's room."  
Jane rose, bleary eyed, and readied herself as quickly as possible. She and Mrs. Weasley set off before eight, when most of the house's other inhabitants were still abed. They spent nearly all day in Diagon Alley, returning only an hour or so before dinnertime, when Mrs. Weasley hurried off to continue the food preparation, which Lupin and Sirius had already begun.  
Ginny was in the bedroom when Jane opened the door, and she offered to help her put her parcels in her trunk for storage. Jane, who had never packed a trunk with so much before, found it much easier with the help to squeeze everything so that it fit, without any spare room. As they reached the middle of the pile of parcels, they heard the screaming coming from the downstairs portrait.  
"Harry must be here," Ginny commented, stuffing some books into a side crevice.  
"Aren't you going to say hello?" Jane asked a few moments later when Ginny made no move to leave the room.  
"No, I'll let him say hello to Ron and Hermione first," Ginny said calmly, squeezing in yet another set of robes. "They're his best friends, and they ought to say hello, first."  
They were just figuring out what to do with the two final parcels when they heard yelling again. But this was a different sort- a male's voice, not a shrill woman's like in the portrait. Then softer tones, one male, and one female.  
"Do you think we ought to go check?" Ginny asked anxiously. "It sounds like they're having a row. Or at least Harry is."  
Jane shrugged; she could not be expected to know... she'd never met Harry, although now that he was here she felt an unpleasant sensation as she imagined how frightening he must be. Still, she went after Ginny, who had dashed out of the room.  
As they got to the door to Ron's and Michael's room (Michael was down in the kitchen, helping with the meal), the shouting began again, louder than ever. Ginny stopped, wringing her hands.  
"I can't go in first," she admitted. Hermione's voice floated out through the door, sounding tearful. "Quick, Jane, you'd better go."  
Jane cautiously opened the door and went in. There were three people in the room; one turned to see who had come in.  
Jane Banks found herself face-to-face with Harry Potter. 


	4. An Old Friend and the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it

I apologize for the mix-up - I had no idea it uploaded so weirdly. So, here is the new, improved, and _readable _version. Thanks for all of the reviews - you all are so nice!

**Chapter Four**

Jane didn't know what to do. It was awkward enough that she, a stranger, had barged in on a private argument, but now she was staring at the most famous teenage boy in the wizarding world, and she could only stand there and gawk. She felt horribly stupid, and the fact that her mind was screaming "saysomethingsaysomethingsaysomethingཀ" left her unable to think of anything _to_ say. Except-

"Hi," she managed lamely.

Harry opened his mouth, presumably to ask who she was. His eyes were still angry, but not at her, which she was relieved with. He didn't look like someone she had the urge to cross. She felt Ginny's presence behind her, and was grateful for it.

"We were coming to make sure you were all okay," Ginny said. _She _apparently had no problem with her voice or brain.

A pop sounded and Jane jumped as the twins appeared. She still had not gotten used to this whole Apparating concept. She had been in the presence of magic for quite awhile when Mary Poppins had been her nanny, but having someone appear floating on an umbrella was far less unsettling than having someone appear where there had been nothing before. Apparently, she wasn't the only surprised one - Harry had also jumped.

"Erm - I'm sorry, but - is there a reason you're staring at me?" Harry said to Jane, looking a little unsettled.

"_You're_ Harry Potter?" Jane asked incredulously.

He was far from the gargantuan she'd expected. A little shorter than Ron, and thin - but not gangly, he was still far taller than she, but then, she was eleven and he fifteen. His black hair fell untidily in front of his startlingly green eyes.

"Well, that's a nice break," Harry said. He sounded genuine, but there was still a trace of the annoyance in his voice. Jane flushed. "Finally, someone who doesn't recognize me and want to stare at my forehead."

"Sorry," Jane stammered.

He smiled ruefully. "It's okay." He struggled with himself for a moment, and then finally said, "Sorry if I'm being rude, but who the heck are you?"

"Her name's Jane," Ginny said. "She's going to Hogwarts next year, and her brother's staying here during-"

"-Okay, now that you're all done prattling, they're having a meeting," Fred broke in.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"The Order," George clarified. When the silence made it clear she was still mystified, he rolled his eyes. "The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people founded by Dumbledore. They work to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Sorry - who?" Jane asked, flushing.

The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously, making them even more alike. Jane felt herself blush even redder.

"Honestlyཀ" Hermione said. "She's Muggle-born. How should she know?"

"_You_ did," Fred pointed out.

"Well, maybe she doesn't like to read as much." Hermione seemed to struggle coming up with her response, attempting not to be unkind. "Anyway, Dumbledore's the headmaster at Hogwarts, and, erm, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"Voldemort." Harry said quietly. Everyone flinched. "Do you recognize him by that name?"

Jane nodded silently. Mary Poppins had explained what had happened to Harry on his first birthday. Yes, Jane recognized the name, and she'd never forget it, because it instilled such fear in her that she would never be able to, even if she'd tried.

"You never wondered why random people kept coming over here for dinner? Why the house was hidden?" George asked curiously.

"I had other things to think about," Jane said. She liked the twins, but they didn't tolerate idiocy well. But, then, did anyone?

At dinner, there was another row, this one the adults against the teenagers. Harry seemed to want to hear what the Order was planning, and Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were having a very heated argument over whether he ought to hear.

In the end, Sirius and Harry won out, but not without Mrs. Weasley having her way. Ginny was not going to be allowed to stay, and to Jane's disappointment, Mary Poppins stepped in and firmly declared that Jane and Michael would stay over her dead body, and they were marched up to their respective bedrooms.

"It isn't fair, is it?" Ginny fumed as Jane closed the door behind her. "Why does age always have to do whether you can do something? I can handle whatever they're saying. Anyway, I'm only a year younger than they are."

"Won't Hermione tell us anyway?" Jane asked mildly, climbing onto Hermione's bed since the other girl was absent, and Jane's cot was, in a word, uncomfortable.

"That's not the point," Ginny said. "Of course she will, but why won't Mum ever let me hear the interesting things?"

"Well, we _will_ hear them. We just have to wait." Jane said diplomatically.

"You're no fun to complain to, do you know that?" Ginny said, flopping back on her bed. "Don't you ever stop being perfect long enough to _live_?"

"My father wants perfect children," Jane said in a low voice. "Is it so bad to try to be what he wants?"

"Yes, if it interferes with who you really are," Ginny said in a no-nonsense voice. "You realize that, right?"

"Sort of," Jane said. "Now."

"Sorry," Ginny sighed, rolling over onto her stomach. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"We've got time to kill," Jane said, changing the subject. "What do you want to do?"

"Wizards' games don't have a reputation for being quiet." Ginny explained. "Take Exploding Snap and Wizarding Chess, for example. Have you got anything Muggle?"

"Not really," Jane said, opening her trunk to peer into it. "A deck of Muggle cards," she offered. "Not as exciting as Exploding Snap, but they'll be quiet enough. How about Go Fish?" Ginny didn't know how to play, so Jane quickly explained and dealt the cards.

"Wickedཀ" Ginny exclaimed, examining the cards. "So what do these heart things mean? And how come there are three sevens, but only one two? What's a K?"

Jane felt her heart sink. This was going to be far more complicated than she'd originally thought.

"Okay, so the pictures right there are called suits, and there are four," she explained. "There are also four of every number, even if you don't have them all..."

When Hermione came in, she looked dead tired, and slumped when she saw Jane and Ginny looking at her expectantly.

"All right, I owe it to you," she sighed. "But, honestly, it's after midnight. I'm exhausted. How can you not be?"

"Because we've been deprived of all the interesting stuff," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Please, Hermioneཀ"

Hermione collapsed on her bed and threw an arm over her eyes and began to talk. Neither Ginny nor Jane would have expected the explanation to take so long, but Hermione had to have been talking for quite awhile. When she had finished, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at them through sleepy eyes.

"So?" she asked.

"_Wow_ཀ" Ginny whispered. "I'm _never_ going to forgive Mum for leaving me out of that all."

"Well, you heard it, in the end," Hermione reminded her. "I haven't even opened my O.W.L. book today," she groaned.

"You _do_ know it's summer, right, Hermione?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," Hermione said indignantly. "I-"

"Go to sleep," Jane interrupted. "When do you take your O.W.L.S.?"

"At the end of the year," Ginny said when Hermione didn't answer.

"You have months," Jane reminded Hermione. "You haven't got to study _now_!"

"You have five years," Hermione murmured, half-asleep.

"We're going to have to clean again tomorrow," Ginny said. "If you don't go to sleep now, you're crazy," she pronounced.

"You're right," Hermione sighed. She pulled on a pair of slippers and shuffled out the door.

Ginny yawned and crawled under her quilt, and Jane moved to her cot. She was exhausted - even though the cot wasn't comfortable, she was able to fall asleep quickly. In fact, she didn't even hear Hermione's return.

The Order had some kind of important meeting today, so everyone under eighteen was being kicked out of the house. Hermione was going to Diagon Alley to browse the bookstore, and Ron was going with her to pick up forgotten school supplies. Fred and George had been invited to a Quidditch game by their friend Lee Jordan, while Harry, Ginny, Jane, and Michael were all going to the Ministry of Magic with Mary Poppins.

Harry looked nervous to be back again. After all, only a week ago he'd been here on trial for an act of self-defense. Now, however, it was merely a leisurely visit. They went into a small phone booth, crowding in so that the door would close. Miss Poppins pulled the phone off of the hook and quickly pressed 6-2-4-4-2.

"Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," A nasal voice said from the receiver.

"Mary Poppins, reporting for work, escorting Jane and Michael Banks, Harry Potter, and Ginevra Weasley, visitors."

The voice asked them to take identification badges, which each of them attached to their shirts. The floor of the booth sank, until they were in a fountained hall with dark wooden floors. In several fireplaces, a merry fire was burning. The ceiling was a beautiful and startling blue.

Each of them presented their wands (including Jane, who had one made of oak with a unicorn hair core) to the security guard standing where the lobby led to the Ministry proper. He quickly checked them and returned each, beckoning them to go through a pair of golden gates.

"I am the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Miss Poppins said, leading them towards an elevator. "So I'll be on Level Five. If you like, you may come with me. On the other hand, Jane and Michael, I believe there's someone you'd like to see. He works on Level Three, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He's on the Committee on Experimental Charms."

"Level Three?" Jane asked. She was at a loss as to how to get there.

"I know Level Three," Ginny offered. "I've been all over the Ministry - I come with Dad all the time."

"So will you all be going to Level Three?" Mary asked. "Harry?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I'll go."

Ginny thrust her thumb onto a button labeled in some odd language as Miss Poppins stepped off the elevator.

"Invite him to dinner if you like," she called as the doors began to close. "Anyone can tell you where to find my office when you're finished. Go where you like, but you know where to stay away from, Ginny. Don't cause any trouble."

They all promised not to, and were left alone in the elevator with several fluttering paper airplanes.

"Who is it, Jane?" Michael asked, tugging at her sleeve.

"I don't know, Michael," she said shortly. The apprehension was bothering her, too. It had been surprise enough to realize this whole new world existed, and that people she knew were a t of it, but now the amounts of people were increasing.

As they stepped off the elevator on level four. Ginny led the way through whizzing objects, offices, spells gone awry, and magical objects, until they reached an office door labeled "Committee on Experimental Charms", under which was a small plaque that said "Head: Gilbert Wimple" (A/N: Check the book... there really is a Gilbert Wimple in the CoEC).

"Oh, Jane, come on!" Michael cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"What's wrong?" she protested.

"I know who it is, Jane, now hurry up!"

Jane pushed through the door, excited, just as a huge explosion rocked the floor. She fell back on Michael, who caused Ginny to topple, leaving Harry as the last domino in the row. Jane clambered to her feet first and helped her brother up. She turned to see the source of the explosion.

A man stood in the center of the room, clutching his wand. His eyebrows were singed, but the color was no different. His hair, on head and above eyes had always been dark. He saw her and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jane!" he said.

"Bert!" she cried, and ran forward. "You left the park, and Michael and I couldn't find you. You stopped coming, and no one knew where you'd gone."

"I had to come back to work," he said. "I've missed you two." He caught sight of Michael. "Do you still have your kite?"

Michael shook his head. "Father doesn't fly kites any more. He got promoted at the bank, and he forgot all about us again."

Bert shook his head. "A pity."

Michael looked hopeful. "Are you going to come back and fix things again?"

"No, we aren't - his promotion was actually our goal. Last time, as much as it pains me to say it, we didn't come to fix things between you and your father." Bert hesitated. "I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say. I trust we're in trustworthy company?"

Ginny stepped forward. "Sir, he's Harry Potter,"

"Great Scott, so he is!" Bert said. He stared intently at Harry's scar for a moment, and then nodded. "And you?"

"Ginny Weasley. I'm the daughter of Arthur Weasley... Department of-"

"I know Arthur Weasley. I suppose it might surprise you to know I'm in the Order as well," Bert said, sitting down and leaning back in his chair. "But that's not to do with what I'm telling you. Perhaps, Jane, Michael, you remember the man who was president of your father's bank?"

Jane nodded. "I remember him."

"And the bird woman?"

They both nodded.

"My tuppence," Michael said ruefully with a small smile.

"Her real name is Mafalda Hopkirk. She prevents the misuse of magical powers. The men at your father's bank were embezzling money from the wizarding bank, Gringotts. That was the main reason Mary and I came. The man hadn't died - he's in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. We wanted your father to become promoted - he was the only remotely trustworthy one who was high up enough in the bank to become president. But there was another reason we came, according to Dumbledore."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Michael asked brightly.

"Shh, Michael, don't interrupt," Jane hissed, elbowing him.

"Father's not here," Michael reminded her, smiling mischievously.

"Dumbledore's the headmaster of Hogwarts, and the only wizard You-Know-Who was ever afraid of," Bert said. "As I was saying, according to his list, you and Michael had just come into your magic, and, because of the unusual strength of your powers, he was worried that you would lose control and end up injuring someone - or worse. So Mary was sent to help you discipline yourselves, while at the same time helping me with the men at the bank."

"But you're the head of the Committee for Experimental Charms," Ginny said. "What does that have to do with catching Dark wizards?"

"You'd be surprised at how much reorganization the Ministry went through after You-Know-Who's defeat," Bert answered. "I was an Auror, too - you'd be surprised at who they let through those days, they were that desperate. No one wanted to be an Auror - it added to the risk that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would come after you. So they'd take anyone, no matter what their training level. But after he was defeated, they decided that I wasn't qualified, despite the work I'd done. So I was relocated to this department. I was one of the lucky ones, though. A lot of them were just fired."

"They might take you back, though, right?" Harry asked, finally speaking up. "Once they figure out Voldemort's back?" Everyone visibly flinched, and he looked borderline annoyed.

"I doubt it,"Bert said. "It's really up to the Order, now."

"Well, I'm sorry I lost you your job."Harry said awkwardly.

Bert grinned. "It's not that I mind it here. Plenty of explosions, of course. Always keeps things interesting."

"Mary said we could invite you to dinner,"Jane said, remembering her manners now that the enthrallment of the story had ended. "You'll come, won't you?"

"Certainly,"Bert said. "If Molly'll have enough?"

"More than enough, if I know Mum,"Ginny said ruefully. "We'd better go, though."

"I'll see you all later tonight, then." Bert said. Ginny and Harry filed out of the room, followed by Michael. Jane started to go after them, but then paused when she reached the door.

"Bert,"she said. He looked up from his desk, where he was leafing through some papers. "What is it?"

"When you were talking about me and Michael,"she said. "You said something about our magic - unusual strength."

"I did,"he agreed."

"What - what did you mean?"

"I thought that was perfectly clear, Jane," he said, looking surprised. "You and Michael are exceedingly magically gifted. You'll remember the time you cleaned the nursery?"

She nodded, smiling a little at the memory.

"You had an amazing grasp of your powers at that stage. Most children that powerful and that young would wreak havoc. You and Michael had control."

"I don't understand, though. I can't possibly be that good at magic. That's the only thing I ever did that was remotely magical."

"Albus Dumbledore is a man that rarely makes mistakes, Jane. If he says you've got the aptitude to be an amazing witch, I thoroughly believe his word." Bert said with finality. "You're in the company of a great many talented witches and wizards."

"You mean the members of the Order."

"Not just them. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, as you've heard, I'm sure. The twins are exceedingly gifted at inventing new spells and items - something I can admire, based on my own career. Hermione Granger, I hear, is one of the most intelligent witches ever to enter Hogwarts. And according to Dumbledore, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley have their own talents, although they've had little opportunity to prove it yet."

Jane was awestruck. "And I - I'm supposed to be good at this, too?"

"You will, Jane,"Bert said calmly. "Just give yourself a chance."

"Thanks, Bert,"she said quietly as she turned towards the door. "It's good to see you again."

"You too,"he said. "I've missed you and Michael." Jane shut the door behind her, feeling more muddled than before she'd attempted to clarify things for herself.

"What took you so long?"Michael groused.

"I had to ask him something,"Jane answered. Ordinarily, she might have snapped at him (as long as her father hadn't been around), but she was too lost in her thoughts to be annoyed with her brother.

Jane pushed her trunk ahead of her on the trolley. She was nervous. Somehow, staying at Grimmauld Place had seemed very different from attending wizarding school. What if they threw her out? Said it was all a big mistake, and tore her away from the first adults who had given two cents about her in a long time. She was following Harry, since he was easy to keep in sight, being one of the few people at Kings Cross Station with an owl. They came to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, then stopped.

"What's going on?"she asked Harry. "Won't we miss the train?"

"We're heading for the platform,"he said, as though he were preoccupied with something else. "Nine and three-quarters."

"What did you say?"she asked, amazed.

He repeated himself. "Nine and three-quarters. Just run at the wall and you'll go through onto the platform." Jane wondered if he were joking with her. He didn't seem at all the type to think it funny to send a girl careening into a wall for entertainment, but she hadn't known him very long.

"Look, there go Ron and Ginny."He said, nodding. Jane turned around and, to her amazement, saw the two go right through a brick wall. So Harry wasn't lying... she felt ashamed for having doubted him. "Come on," he said briskly, wheeling his trolley towards Hermione and the twins. Jane hurried after him.

The twins dashed towards the wall. They seemed to take particular joy in running so quickly that if the wall didn't let them through, they'd probably end up with concussions.

"Ready?"Jane heard Harry say to Hermione. She nodded, and they both tore towards the wall. Jane felt a burst of something, and realized, to her horror, that she was a smidge jealous of Hermione. _Oh, no, Jane,_ she told herself. _No, you don't._

Mrs. Weasley appeared at Jane's elbow to lead her through to the platform. As she boarded the Hogwarts Express, Jane was still feeling horrified. This could _not _be happening.


End file.
